


禁域

by 1007Sito



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伯爵, 养父子 - Freeform, 西方设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1007Sito/pseuds/1007Sito
Summary: 雨林错综复杂，树荫遮蔽天空阻挡了绝大数光亮，潮湿，蚊虫，还有紧咬在身后不远处的赏金猎人。追猎者时不时冲着天空放一枪，惊起一片飞鸟，尖叫着冲上天空。上次进食休息是在一天前，还是两天前？他不记得了，脚步愈发沉重，视线变得模糊，眼前的景象摇晃，重叠，到极限了吗？张艺兴费力地侧身避开折断的树枝，腐朽的气味钻入他的鼻腔。他没有停下奔跑的脚步，他太想活下去了。让我活下去，拜托。上天好似听到他的祈求，密林前方突然出现光亮，他咬牙朝着光亮扑过去。那是一座城堡，比森林中心的湖还要大，他一边警惕地靠近城堡，一边抬手用脏兮兮的袖子把脸颊被荆棘划破流出的血液抹掉，口腔里的血腥味在此刻浓郁起来。门，突然打开了。穿着军装的男人捧了本厚重的典籍，出现在廊道的交叉点。这是避世许久的，LAY伯爵。“臣服还是死亡？”LAY低垂眼眸，嘴角往上扬了扬，俯视着冒失的闯入者。手心打开，“叮咛”，一条链子应声垂下，末端的羊头乖顺，温驯。张艺兴，单膝跪下，虔诚伏下高贵的头颅。“愿意永世效忠，我的伯爵。”





	1. 禁域

笤帚扫过落叶断断续续的刮擦声，伴着将死夏虫的哀鸣， 又一次 将张艺兴 地吵醒。 他 撑起身子靠在床头，过长的刘海有些遮挡视线 ， 随手抓了把自己的卷发，微微出神，前夜书桌上散落的信件像被印刻在脑海里的魔咒挥之不去。拇指按在干燥的唇面，眼神投向窗外正对着亮起灯光的房间，前额碎发阴影下的眉头紧皱，说不出的阴郁。

 

**_ LAY啊，暴露在最危险的地方都还没有觉悟。 _ **

 

张艺兴跳下床，抬起手臂伸了个懒腰，睡袍被解开落到脚踝边的羊绒地毯上，精壮的肌肉随动作暴露在空气中，手臂后背陈旧的伤疤显出粉色，布满伤痕的身体被上好布料制成的便服包裹住。

 

**_ 杂草再不连根拔起，过冬就消失不见了。 _ **

 

早晨没有风，天际已经被太阳染上橙红的光，虽然皮肤能够感受到几分凉意但注定今天会是个好天气。想到这里张艺兴步子竟然轻快了几分，走进属于伯爵那幢古楼，两个黑袍信使站在大厅，来回踱步。

 

“有急事吗？”

 

张艺兴表情没有波澜，和即将升起的太阳恰恰相反。

 

“今日有要事商议，伯爵大人……”

 

说话的黑袍使知晓这位伯爵之子的脾性，所以人一抬手，就知趣地闭了嘴。

 

“明白了，我会替你转告父亲尽快动身。”

 

语罢，张艺兴转头踩上木质楼梯，头也不回地往伯爵卧房走去。

 

新来的黑袍使看人背影，啐了 一 声，区区养子而已，还和伯爵一般傲气。下一秒，颈间捆束黑袍的宝石纽扣落地，“ 当啷 ”在静谧的空气里显得突兀，廊道上传来若有若无的轻笑。

 

“再有下一次，就是你的脑袋。”

 

脖颈上羊头吊坠眼睛里的光芒一闪而逝，张艺兴唇角的温度越发冰冷，所有冷漠 却 在敲响房门的刹那回暖。

 

敲了三声没有反应，但门没有上锁，说明房间里的人已经醒来，张艺兴拧开门锁，走进伯爵的私人空间。

 

浴室传来水声，听声音的大小应该没有关门。张艺兴喉头发紧，大着胆子摸到浴室门口，入眼的是蒸汽氤氲，雪白的胴体因为热水爬上一圈粉红，葱白的手指在皮肤上拂过，撇开滑腻的泡沫，两腿间欲望安静地低伏着，伯爵垂眸看地上的泡沫不断被稀释，思绪不知道放在哪里。

 

浴室的门张开的角度不大，张艺兴却在这可怜的缝隙前面呆立了许久，久到身上的旧伤因为长时间的僵直而隐隐作痛，这是上次他犯错时，父亲大人在他身上留下的惩罚。

 

臂腕上的伤痕只剩下淡淡的颜色，顺着精健的肌肉蜿蜒到鼓着青筋的手背。身 下 跳动 的燥热 时刻 警醒 着 张艺兴， 就连呼吸都刻意控制了几分力度。 本想一直默不作声欣赏伯爵沐浴，但想到被那人发现定 然 又是一顿责罚， 张艺兴 只好清清嗓子，弄出一点声响。

 

伯爵脑海里的布局图被不该有的干咳声打断，抬头对上双炽热的眼眸，心里 顿时有些慌乱 ， 连忙 关掉水龙头， 从旁边的架子上抽下浴袍将 身体遮了个严实 ，大腿间还没有被冲洗干净的泡沫在 摩挲 下发出极其细微的沙沙声。

 

“没规矩，进来也不知道敲门。”

 

“敲过了，父亲大人。”

 

张艺兴低头退到一边，把出口让出来，眼神却诚实地落到浴袍没有包裹住的纤细白皙的小腿上。

 

“何事？”

 

伯爵压下心 中隐约的 怪异 与不安 ，冷着脸 从垂首跪在一边的养子身旁路过，拐进了旁边的更衣间。

 

“说是有要事 商 议，请父亲大人速去议事厅。”

 

没有擦干净的水珠顺着诱人的脖颈滚进浴袍里 ， 让人想入非非，下身的肿胀感明显了几分 ， 张艺兴清亮的嗓音添了 一丝 沙哑。

 

“ 哗啦 ” ，更衣间中传来的声音撕扯着张艺兴的思绪，这应当是那件白色浴袍落地的声音。

 

此刻，父 亲 ，父亲大人应当是赤裸着身体站在镜子前面的吧？那副雪白的身体，如同艺术品一般精致的美妙线条， 还有 像是东方 带着神秘 韵味瓷器般的诱人肌肤 ……

 

张艺兴的喉结偷偷滚动了一下，小心翼翼地绷着力气，将低垂的头颅向上抬了两分。

 

炽热的眼神仿佛要跃出眼眶，却看不到一丝一毫脑海中的旖旎景象，房间中安静得可怕，仿佛一根针落地都能激荡起巨大的声响。更衣室内传来布料抖动摩擦的声响，半晌过后又是清亮的金属碰撞声音，张艺兴竭力压抑着胸腔中快要失去控制的粗重呼吸，用力阖了一下眼睛，十指在掌心印下一枚枚泛白的月牙印记。

 

黑色的高筒军靴在木质地板上踩出清脆的声响，雪白的裤缝线贴顺在修长的双腿两侧，在被繁复精美的腰封束紧的挺阔军装上衣的下摆处戛然而止。不知怎的，明明是初秋的时令，房间尽头还有一阵阵微凉的晨风顺着未合紧的窗子灌进来，当下的气氛却是莫名的暖热。

 

伯爵理好了袖口处那颗狮首的黄金袖扣，眼神无意识地四下打量了一圈，却怔在了张艺兴隐隐饱胀的裤腰处。伯爵不自然地挪了挪视线，转而去打理垂在左肩上的金色流苏。

 

“没其他事先退下吧。”

 

“是，父亲大人”

 

听见门落锁的声响，LAY才 轻轻地松了一口气 ，不知是不是自己多虑，养子临走前那声“父亲大人”，他听出了不同寻常的意味。

 

伯爵扣上军装领口最顶端的纽扣，别扭感一扫而空。

 

**_ 但那又如何？他是我的所有物。 _ **

 

通往古堡正殿的十二个廊桥中，十二名黑袍使步伐匆匆，身上墨色的斗篷 被 快速移动搅起的气流而轻轻扬起。空间中除了安静便是皮鞋 踩踏 在大理石地面 的跫音 。十二名黑袍使深 知 伯爵的脾性，紧急的召见，谁也不敢迟。

 

在第七个廊桥的尽头处，一个黑色的身影转瞬而逝，第七黑袍使揉了揉眼睛，四周仍旧是一片沉寂 。

 

兴 许是自己看错了 ，他这样想。

 

可匆 忙 的步伐只停在了下一秒的开头，颈间束缚袍子的绳结悄无声息地收紧，就连喉咙中痛苦的呜咽声都一并封了起来，捆束黑袍的宝石发出了一抹极凄厉的光芒，袍底的身体便无力地倒了下去，却在触碰到光洁的大理石地板前就化作 一团 黑色的浓雾，缓缓地散开了。

 

**_ 敢觊觎我所有物的人，都得死。 _ **

 

堂皇的正殿燃着明亮的烛火，摆放在阶梯旁边的裸体雕像 姿态 各异，却在富丽的殿中衬托出莫名的严肃又紧张的氛围。阶梯的尽头是玄铁和黄金打造的王座，底端雕刻着阿庞地狱才会出现的惨烈图案。伯爵从楼梯上缓步迈下，挂在眼镜上的金链和肩膀上的流苏随着步伐轻轻地晃动。

 

候 在王座之前的黑袍使齐刷刷地屈膝，身体磕在大理石地面上发出沉闷的声响，直到这时才能在十二黑袍使的中间发现那个瑟缩成一团匍匐在地上的可怜身影。

 

伯爵的视线仍旧落在手中那本半开的典册之上，光亮的额发贴顺在头顶，只微微摆了摆手。黑袍使纷纷站立起来，跪伏在中间的身影因为过度的恐惧而颤抖，“殿……殿下饶命……”

 

伯爵走到台阶尽头，嘭的一声合上了手中的书册，饶有兴味地笑了一声，“回来了？”

 

“殿…殿下，臣知错了，知错了，求殿下责罚……”

 

一双沾满泥污 形同枯槁的 手向伯爵探去，试图抓住那挺阔的裤脚，却不想只落在了那双光亮的军靴之上，伯爵皱了皱眉，不耐烦地将人 踢 开 。

 

“那你说，该怎么罚？”

 

伯爵语气冰冷，像是能将殿中燃烧着的烛火全部冻住，那人被这突如其来的一句唬得噤了声，只 能 讨好似的将头垂下， 卑微地 亲吻伯爵脚下的地面。

 

“柒，你说呢？”

 

第七黑袍使闻声，稍稍抬头，却仍保持垂首恭立的姿势，可就是在这一瞬间，伯爵还是捕捉到了黑袍使眼神当中一闪而过的光芒， 和 颈间用来束缚黑袍的宝石，已 然 变成了一枚银亮的羊首挂坠。

 

笔挺军装下的胸膛第一次出现了明显的起伏，就连旁边的流苏也不安地晃动了一下，伯爵抿了抿发干的嘴唇，指尖不自觉地摩挲着手中书册封面上的 烫金 纹路。

 

柒的声音平淡，却好像给颈前的羊首坠件都镀上了一层寒霜 。

 

“叛国罪，据法典，应当处死。”

 

伯爵的镜片上反射出一丝寒光，转过身向王座走去 。

 

“拉出去，不要在殿里。”

 

凄厉的惨叫声被黑袍的一角严严实实地堵住，立在殿中的黑袍使纷纷沿着属于自己的廊桥退出，只剩下一个身影仍旧伫立在原地，缓缓揭开了头顶的 兜 帽。

 

清亮的声音在大殿上响起， 天窗的缝隙钻进一阵冷风 ， 让 高放于穹顶烛架上的烛火 都摇曳一番 。

 

“父亲。”

 

伯爵闻声，脚下的步伐一顿，但随即又向 王座 迈去。

 

“父亲大人。”

 

厚重的书典被 扔 到台案上， 呵斥随沉闷的声音一同发出。

 

“跪下。”

 

“可是……”

 

LAY用不容反驳的语气看着地面，没有多给张艺兴一个眼神 ，“跪下。”

 

张艺兴 知晓伯爵正在气头上 ，暗自咬了咬嘴唇，屈膝跪在地上。

 

“柒呢？”

 

“杀了。”

 

“胡闹！你知不知道你在干什么？”

 

白皙的手掌因为猛地拍向桌面而泛红，伯爵的眉头因为愠怒而拧成了结。

 

“我知道他在干什么，所以才杀了他。”

 

张艺兴昂起头倔强地看着怒火中烧的伯爵，以丝毫不弱于他的气势反驳。伯爵 愣了愣 ，他没想到一向乖顺的养子居然会出言顶撞他，态度还极其恶劣。

 

“张艺兴，还记得我说过？任何违抗命令的人，都得死 。 ”

 

“我当然记得 。 ”

 

“那你还敢？”

 

“敢 。 动你的人，都得死 。 ”

 

最后一句话 语气 太过笃定，以至于伯爵连 张艺兴 何时 来到了他面前 都不知道 。一袭黑袍将养子的身体严丝合缝地笼罩起来，张艺兴跪在伯爵的脚边，从袍底伸手抚上了伯爵的大腿。

 

本以为父亲的身体上遍布着多年 征战沙场 积累的肌肉， 结果 未曾想 到 真正触上去的那一刻是这样的 柔软 。 修长的指尖顺着布料的纹理轻轻抚弄，从膝盖一直滑向大腿的内侧，酥麻的感觉 惹得伯爵 僵直了身体，伸手想要 拍 开。

 

“放肆！”

 

可张艺兴好像提前知道了伯爵脑海中的想法，未等伯爵将他 作乱的手掌 扣住，便转而探向了伯爵的后腰。华美的腰封在腰线上箍出好看的弧度，冰凉的金属饰物底下是那一副柔软又动人的腰肢，张艺兴不由地加大了两分手中的力度，将身子跪立起来，凑到了伯爵的耳边。

 

“父亲，今日的反应怎么这么慢？”

 

“放肆！退下！”

 

养子身上的味道顺着暖热的气流喷洒在伯爵的颈侧，LAY不是不知晓这个味道，只是在过去的多年中一直与张艺兴保持着合乎情理的距离，这份独特的味道，在LAY的世界中，从未像现在这样浓郁过。

 

并没有什么底气甚至混杂着两分颤抖的 词 句对于养子来说没有起到半分威慑的作用，反而让张艺兴愈发觉得，父亲今天这般促狭又强装着镇定的样子属实可爱得紧。 张艺兴越发大胆，手掌滑到臀侧，也不顾那人威胁的目光，将臀瓣包裹在掌心把玩揉捏，甚至像模像样地模仿起伯爵擦拭他那些名贵雕像的模样。

 

前所未有的感觉向伯爵袭来，他看向自己心爱的养子，被触碰的快感被无限放大。从记事起，他就没有与人有过如此亲密的肉体接触，被手掌抚过的地方无不兴奋起来，他还想要更多，哪怕 只是 隔着衣料。

 

而张艺兴偏偏在此刻停了下来， 玩味地笑望着LAY，又在那早已经透红的耳尖旁边轻声地应和 。

 

“是，父亲。”

 

像是等他开口般，灼人的温度从皮肤上抽离，伯爵 强 装镇定 的脸上 显出一丝慌乱，蹙眉习惯性甩给人不满的眼神，但 又 被那人 故意 低头错开。

 

张艺兴从LAY的身边站了起来，又退回到往日那样合乎礼制的距离。张艺兴的动作让伯爵心底的理智和教养也回笼了几分，只是胸腔中一颗心脏仍旧扑通扑通跳得激烈，右手的指尖还在轻轻地绕弄着左侧食指上的那枚指环，试图以此来掩盖当下内心的 复杂 。

 

张艺兴虽然低着头，但却将LAY手上的小动作尽 收 眼底。他的父亲大人，不管在什么场合，都是镇定自若，不会 显露 出丝毫的慌乱和不安，这是他从小传授给他的道理 。

 

**_ “不要给敌人看破你的机会。” _ **

 

幼时的张艺兴自然很难理解父亲这句话真正的意图，却在伯爵的耳濡目染中渐渐领悟到了其中所蕴含的关窍，只不过随着张艺兴年龄的进一步增长，他也渐渐地发现，那个从小如同天神一般存在于他的世界中的父亲大人没好象也不是那么的无懈可击，至少在他无意识地转动着指尖的戒环时是这样的。

 

那是他下意识掩盖内心慌乱的小动作。

 

“没什么事，就退下吧。”

 

伯爵在王座上端了端身子，又恢复了往日间那般挺拔优雅的身姿，张艺兴听话抬头，却 丝毫 没有要走的意思 。

 

“父亲，还有一事。”

 

“什么事？”

 

伯爵的视线一直落在翻开的书页之上，以逃避从张艺兴的眼眶中喷涌而出的炽烈目光，却没想到因此而错过了 养子 突如其来的举动，等LAY再次反应过来，已经被张艺兴揽腰吻 倒 在他的王座之上。

 

张艺兴的吻来得突然， 突然到伯爵 在被吻的前一秒没有料到他会这样疯狂。 极微弱的电流顺着温软的 唇瓣 在瞬间占据了身体中的每一个神经末梢，伯爵仰倒在王座上，细腰因为用力支撑着身体而紧绷，手臂无意识地抓住了张艺兴的肩膀，十指折出细微的弧度。

 

“父亲……”

 

张艺兴呢喃着加深这个吻，舌尖在唇面探索，顺着唇缝寻找 着 间隙， 透明的津液顺着两人 贴 合的唇瓣 滴 落在伯爵军绿色的上衣下摆，空气中拉出一道淫靡的丝线。张艺兴在伯爵柔软的唇瓣上撒野，或轻抚舔弄，或啃咬拉扯，勾 得 两人的呼吸都逐渐粗重起来。

 

伯爵从未经历过这样的湿吻，长时间的交合让他没有办法汲取到足够的氧气，缺氧的感觉逐渐侵蚀神志，只能无意识地张开嘴巴，想要大口大口地呼吸新鲜的空气，却没想到因此被 钻了空子 。

 

养子灵活的舌头长驱直入，寻到伯爵毫无防备的温软，裹狭住像幼童粘人般缠绕上去，后者越是躲避，张艺兴就追得越紧，他 在LAY的口腔中逡巡示威 ，把每个角落都染上自己的味道。

 

欲望从血液透出，挑战伯爵的理智，他抬手环住张艺兴的脖颈，挺了挺腰将胯间的鼓包贴到养子腿上，压迫感让发胀的部位略微缓解 ，却没想到这样安抚性的一个小动作彻底唤醒了那一头沉睡着的野兽 。

 

**_这是一头沉睡多年的野兽_ 。**

 

张艺兴发疯了一样啃咬LAY的嘴唇，不出所料，血腥味弥漫整个口腔。屈起膝盖抵住LAY的下身，一轻一重顶弄硬得发疼的欲望。伯爵不常自渎，所以只是这样，他都舒服得快要射出来。

 

喉咙里泄出诱人的呻吟，还没待张艺兴听清，立马被伯爵遏止住。张艺兴不满地加快顶弄的速度，伯爵情不自禁地抬腰回应，奈何嘴唇咬得紧，不肯再发出一点声音，张艺兴眯眼收回即将把伯爵送上巅峰的腿。

 

伯爵抬头，羊首项链的光芒又一次亮起，张艺兴手上凭空多出一根教鞭，尽管眼前被雾气弄得模糊，他也能确定这是平常用来惩罚养子的那根。

 

“父亲大人，把衣服脱了。”

 

皮鞭顶端的软垫沿着LAY脸颊的轮廓游走， 酥 痒感从耳后蔓延到颈侧，张艺兴用教鞭挑起LAY的下巴，眼睛里是不容拒绝 的 神光。

 

这 是 伯爵 从未 见过的养子，威严，盛气凌人，和温驯沾不上边。后穴的潮湿已经到了不能忽视的地步，鬼使神差地，葱白的手指摸上冰凉的金属纽扣，指尖一错，一段飘着绯红的项颈 便 展现在张艺兴的视线中。紧接着四声轻响，胸口的沟渠被解开束缚，散发着致命诱惑。军装被张艺兴粗暴褪下，白皙的上身彻底暴露在空气中。

 

“做得好，乖孩子。”

 

像是 给予 好 学生应得的 奖励，张艺兴屈膝蹲在人面前，抬手握住LAY的性器隔着裤子临摹形状，以尽可能让人舒服的力度撸动，LAY的呼吸加重手指紧扣在王座扶手，手背青筋暴起。

 

“快点。”

 

微弱的声音从伯爵口中飘出， 养子 挑眉，不如人愿地松了手。教鞭从下巴移到人胸膛，他抬手，“啪”雪白的胸膛多出一道红痕，好似对那道痕迹不满意，张艺兴皱眉起手再落下，再起手再落下，耳边“啪”“啪”“啪”数声，LAY被异样的刺激刺激弄得夹紧双腿，胸膛再也看不出原来的无暇。

 

被教鞭抽打过的地方微微肿起，张艺兴的手指爱怜地抚上红痕，疼惜的样子好似他不是罪魁祸首 一 般。

 

“随便要东西是不对的，现在把裤子脱了。”

 

鞭痕在空气中渐渐发烫，张艺兴 把 力度控制得极好，只在伯爵身上留下道道红痕 而不伤其皮肉 ，教鞭落下的痛感会让伯爵条件反射地挺动微 微泛 红的躯体，细痒的感觉自内而外地侵蚀伯爵仅存的尊严和礼制。

 

鎏金的纽扣被胡乱扯开，玉手紧紧握住熨帖的裤边，掌心中不知 是 紧张还是过度期待 ， 渗出热汗将衣料 濡 得褶皱。伯爵手下的动作迟缓，只是将长裤堪堪褪到了腰线，便不愿再继续动作下去。

 

教鞭 “啪啪” 落在养子手心，此刻，这头苏醒的野兽正单腿跪在正殿的王座之上，居高临下地盯着这尊王座的主人。

 

像是察觉到了伯爵心中的紧张与羞赧，张艺兴眼中的凌虐和冷漠一扫而空，转而换上了春日晨光般温柔暖热的鼓励目光，伸手在伯爵耳后的敏感地带轻轻打磨揉搓，还未等LAY逃避这瘙痒的感觉，便迎面吻了下去。

 

有了 方才 的经验，伯爵已经能够灵活地转动着舌尖迎合张艺兴的侵略，淡淡的水声从软唇间激烈的挤压 纠缠 中流淌而出，张艺兴睁开眼睛看着面前这个恶魔，正在心甘情愿地臣服于另一个恶魔的侵略，满意地笑了笑。

 

**_ 是时候了。 _ **

 

交燃着爱液的吻戛然而止，伯爵轻哼着睁眼。

 

“ 乖孩子 ，把裤子脱了。”

 

伯爵扭动着身子将军装裤从腰间褪下，挺翘的性器从裤腰内弹出，LAY下意识地伸手去挡，试图能将养子眼眶中的灼热目光与自己最私隐的东西隔绝开来。

 

“啪”，细直的教鞭在空气中划出凌厉的弧度，伯爵吃痛缩手，还未等胸中的怒气和不满发作，转眼就被一种暖热柔软的异样感觉包裹起来。

 

滑腻的轻哼不自觉地从口中泄出，伯爵顿时被自己似是享受一般的呻吟而烧红了脸，紧紧咬着还沾着因为方才剧烈的接吻而咬破皮肤而渗出血痕的嘴唇，企图不让自己的威严在养子面前尽数扫了去。

 

张艺兴知晓伯爵 的 小心思，故意用灵巧的舌尖刮扫着敏感的铃口和沟壑，每一次的调弄都能激起伯爵大人身体最深处的颤栗。

 

养子伸手握住根部轻轻地揉弄，口中的动作由浅及深，伯爵的手指紧紧地扣在王座两侧冰凉的扶手之上，因为过度的用力而泛着月白色。

 

这是一次较之前持续时间更加长久的颤栗，张艺兴心知顶峰就在眼前，却故意停下了口中的动作，反而伸手将渗着透明黏液的铃口紧紧地堵住。

 

“啊……！”伯爵紧闭的双眼突然睁开，漆黑的瞳仁已然蒙上了一层氤氲的雾气，“不要停……”

 

“想要？”

 

“想，想要……”

 

“想要什么？”

 

“要……想要出来……求你……”

 

“求谁？”

 

“求你，张艺兴，求求你……”

 

“说的不对 ，乖孩子该怎么叫？ ”

 

养子加大了手中揉捏的力度，一股强烈的暖流从身体的最深处喷涌而出，却被尽数阻拦在最后的出口。就像是在漆黑的洞穴中找寻出口的小鹿，明明看到了眼前的光明，却被一股无形的力量全力拉扯，任凭怎么呼喊，都无法挣脱。

 

“Dad……Daddy，please……”

 

伯爵的声音只剩下黏软，一声糅合着数不尽爱欲和臣服的Daddy让养子的瞳仁猛地颤动，松开了 养父 早已涨得通红的性器， 掐 着纤弱的细腰 将肉刃 挺入，前端的松快和后穴传来的 陌生 饱胀感将伯爵直送上云端，那薄唇 咬得再紧 ，也挡不住身体最真实的反应。

 

被情欲环绕的甬道紧致温软，养子只觉身下 被肠壁包裹 的硬物又肿大一圈， 腰身随本能挺动，一次次将自己的养父贯穿。伯爵被灭顶的快感席卷，每一次撞击总能触碰到最让他 无法忍受 的那点。

 

张艺兴失去了理智，不再和他玩调情的父子游戏，一切回归原始。他 将伯爵 按在冰凉的地板上，狠狠抽插，穴口的媚肉被蹂躏 得 通红。 可即便 这样 ，仍旧 不能满足 野兽 的 情 欲 。

 

伯爵肩头一痛，接着带着血珠的 齿 痕，从肩膀开始 蜿蜒到胸前挺立的两株红缨之上。洪水般的快感将理智挤下巅峰，伯爵此刻全部的神智都只集中在后穴与养子激烈交媾的处所。本身是并没有血缘关系缔结的两人，此时 却 通过另一种违背了伦常道义的方式结合，伯爵骨子里的礼教将心中的羞耻感加剧，点燃了烧灼心中情欲的另一把火。

 

雪白的身体随着野兽的进攻而律动，被操得门户 大 开的伯爵全然丢下了自己的教养和防备， 拼命 迎合，迎合能带给他至上快感的养子， 这个 引领他探索未知秘境的野兽。

 

伯爵被养子猛地从地面上拉起，反手又按到了王座之前的书案上。膝盖在地面磨得通红，对于此刻徘徊在云端的伯爵来说近乎是可以被忽略不计的感受，却被身后这名通红着眼睛的养子细心地发现。

 

军绿色的军装从王座上被粗暴地扯向地面，原本紧致的肉穴被发烫的性器顶弄得柔软魅惑，白浊的肠液随着粗暴的动作被一点一点地挤出，堆积在潮湿的臀缝。

 

伯爵在快感的席卷之下舒服得挺直了脖颈，努力将肉臀向后方探去，以寻求更加刺激的结合点。大殿的两侧立着光洁明亮的大理石立柱，将此刻二人疯狂性爱的动作毫无保留地映照下来。

 

香汗淋漓的两具身躯在石柱上投下朦胧的身影，模糊得甚至分不清两人的轮廓，却能够在 ‘啧啧’ 的水声中辨明当下大殿中发生的是何种淫荡至极又背离伦常的事。

 

伯爵不适地将头低下，企图躲避这一幕让他加剧了脸上潮红的羞人画面，却未曾想正殿中的地板才是最可怕的深渊。

 

近乎于纯白的地砖仿佛一面巨大的镜子，清晰到能够将伯爵身上粉红色的情欲也倒映出来。伯爵埋着头，眼中是养子狰狞的性器在自己身体最隐秘不能示人的处所大肆闯荡的场景。从身体深处流出的液体滴落在往日整洁挺阔的军装之上，留下一片散发淡淡腥膻气味的诱人湿痕。

 

伯爵在养子的操弄之下无意识地张开嫣红的双唇，晶莹的口涎顺着此起彼伏的呻吟声音淌下，聚在颈窝，带走一丝身体上的灼烫温度，养子俯身为伯爵轻轻舔舐了去。

 

许是发现了伯爵四处度仓的目光是在逃离正殿中映照在各处的羞耻场景，养子伸手猛地将伯爵的下巴捏住掰了起来，灼烫潮湿的气流扑打在耳尖，“乖孩子，抬头。”

 

伯爵乖顺地任由养子的摆布， 丰满 的臀 峰 在撞击下浪 出 好看的波潮，养子好像突然意识到什么一般，伸手将伯爵的双肘拽到后方牢牢扣死。

 

“父亲看，您的属臣就要进来了呢。”

 

“No……Ah……Daddy……No……”

 

养子的话语钻入伯爵的耳膜，朦胧的瞳仁猛地收紧，巨大的恐惧感让伯爵被操得绵软的身躯一下子收紧僵直，白浊的液体从硬翘的性器中滑出，在空中留下一道完美的弧线，落在伯爵身下的军装上。

 

经历过强烈高潮的伯爵身体还在不由自主地痉挛，躺在张艺兴的怀中，潮红的脸颊上还挂着两行由于过度的紧张和害怕留下的泪痕，张艺兴俯下身子，用柔软的唇尖轻柔地安抚，“不怕，不怕，好孩子，没有人来，没有人……”

 

伯爵窝在张艺兴的臂腕当中， 身侧 结实的胸肌和有力的臂膀将他环绕在一种难以名说的安全感当中，只是伯爵一丝不挂，而他的养子仍旧衣冠端正，下一秒就可以踏上战场。

 

伯爵伸手，不满地将养子胸前的铜扣扯下，掉在地上发出叮啷的响声，回荡在空旷的大殿上，灼热的肌肤相贴，伯爵 的脸颊 又红了两分。

 

浓墨一般的黑袍将两个人严严实实地罩了起来，养子抱着伯爵起身，双手托着柔软挺翘的臀尖，任由那双细长的腿缠在自己的腰间，转身向台阶上走去。

 

伯爵小心地从养子的口腔中瑟缩出来，低着头像是只在和自己讲话，“这样……会被看到……”

 

养子淡淡地笑，颈前挂着的羊首挂坠的眸中再一次闪过银亮的光芒。

 

**_ “乖孩子，不怕，我在呢。” _ **

 

 

 

\- END -

 

 

 


	2. 绿洲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养子和伯爵在大殿翻云覆雨后……
> 
> 曾经不可企及，如今无法松手些许。
> 
>  
> 
> 和ppboss的第二次联文。

山顶钟楼传来的悠远钟声回荡在半空，撕开穹顶密布的阴云，惨淡的日光从狭缝中泄露出来，点燃的云边把阴霾下的绿植照得褪了颜色。

一连七日，养子都在清晨七次钟声落下的那一刻准时出现在刑殿，承受因放纵和鲁莽招致的惩罚。

荆条从高处落下，尖刺划破空气带动风声，挥舞长鞭的手臂摆开过大幅度，掀开黑袍笼罩的司刑使，过分发达的肱二头肌让人无法质疑惩罚的力度。

“啪”

鞭条抽打在身上，清晰的击打声以裸露的皮肤为源头响彻殿厅。炭火烧红似的痕迹出现在劲瘦的背脊，青紫交加的旧痕伴随被荆棘刮开缝隙的皮肉向外渗出些血珠，斑斓的颜色给蝴蝶骨铺上鳞羽。

不同于金属的冰冷与刚劲，用来行刑的荆条早已在高浓度的盐水中浸泡得柔韧发亮，迎风散发腥甜的铁锈气味。干涸的血液覆盖了原本的青藤色，深黑的长鞭每每落下都像死神收割灵魂的镰，狞笑着剥离受刑者的尊严。

张艺兴直直跪在刑殿，面无表情，只有干裂渗血的嘴唇随着每一次长鞭的落下而轻微颤抖。贪婪的眸光顺着心绪迫切地钉在主殿的方向，这个时候，父亲应该起床开始处理公务了。

鞭子继续落在身上，风擦过耳际簌簌作响，张艺兴抬着头盯着面前的司刑使，空洞的目光背后却闪烁着不同的场景。

这一袭如墨的黑袍，看起来真是眼熟。

好像与七日前在自己身下承欢的父亲大人身上披展的那件一模一样。

可能是这一鞭与太多伤痕重合，或是藤条上的倒刺掀开了尚未愈合的血痂，张艺兴下意识身体前倾，几乎要趴在地上，脸色苍白，却始终没有流露出一丝不满。痛感顺着早已麻木的神经啃噬到充血的大脑，颈背不时传来熟悉的感觉，就像儿时闯祸之后父亲的教鞭落在身上。

只不过这一次更为强烈。

最后的十鞭，张艺兴眸色已经近乎朦胧，司刑使敏锐地观察到了养子的状态，手腕上的力气装作不经意地泄了两分，却将沉溺在幻想中的养子从深渊中拽了回来。

“啧……”张艺兴意兴阑珊地皱了皱眉，“到底不是父亲。”

握在伯爵手中的戒鞭，从来没有过仁慈。

“结束了。”

司刑使机械的声音在耳边响起，按规矩该被烧毁的藤条被收进袖管。张艺兴摇摇晃晃起身，艰难地披上袍子遮掩伤痕密布的身体，挥开前来搀扶的司刑使，踽踽向外走去，最终缩小成一个点直至消失。

司刑使慌张关上了殿门，金属锁扣被夹在门缝，如果他没有看错，方才一抹似是满足的邪笑在养子脸上转瞬即逝。

到了自己的楼层张艺兴已几近力竭，细密的冷汗浸入伤口，犹如蚁噬刺激得皮肤又痒又疼。凝固的血痕将长袍的布料粘黏在伤口上，随着主人撕扯的动作再一次脱落下来，暴露出底下嫩红的新肉和几股晶莹的血珠。

隔间是仆人早已备好的热水，张艺兴咬住下唇缓缓滑进浴缸，殷红的血花在热气的蒸腾下在清澈的池水蔓延出赤潮。原本光洁的上身不剩下一块完好的皮肤，错综复杂新旧交叠的鞭痕编织成狰狞的网。颤抖的手指抚上胸口肿起的印记，烈火烧灼样的疼痛让养子倒吸一口凉气，嘴角裂开极度兴奋的弧度。

——这是来自父亲的惩戒。

他犹记高潮后全身绵软的养父躺在自己怀里，平日不近人情的脸颊染上绯红的情欲，像极了堕入凡间的米迦勒。被手臂搂住的脖子到现在还清晰记得肌肤相贴的温度，修长的白腿缠在自己腰间直到被抱进浴室也不愿放下，嘴唇抿得太紧以至于唇线发白……

驯服后的雄狮大抵也是如此。

热气模糊了养子的视线，旖旎的场景在脑海中再次浮现。下身的感觉有些微妙，平静的水面被搅起波澜，张艺兴吃力地挪动臂膀，握住硬得发疼的器官，上下撸动起来。在养子看来这并不是一场渎神的玩笑，身上的每一条鞭痕都是一条通道，直达他心房。

“父…父亲…LAY……太紧了……”

迷情幻化成滚烫的热流，快感沿着脊柱攀援，白浊的精液随身体的痉挛释放在淡红的池水当中，张艺兴起身返回卧房，任由身上混杂着铁锈腥膻味道的粉红色池水滴落到雪白的地毯上，绽开片片绮丽的花瓣。倘若仔细分辨，便能捕捉到弥散在空间内的寡淡草药味。

 

照例是第七响钟声落下的时刻，金色的晨光掠过原野，裹挟着初秋的寒意打在裸露在空气中的手臂上，严苛的生物钟将伯爵从晨梦中唤醒。

“父亲，我回来了。”

鼻尖微微抽动，熟悉的青草味回归身侧，时隔七日后重新成为清晨嗅到的第一份味道。

“嗯。”

伯爵起身从跪侍在床边的养子身旁走过，丝缎被面打开的瞬间，养子极不自然地眯了眯眼睛，平静的胸膛悄然起伏两下，将混杂着只属于父亲味道的暖热空气吞进身体中。

浴室和更衣间接连响起细微的动静，张艺兴趁着伯爵洗漱的空当迅速将卧房收拾妥帖，手掌在床单皱褶上来回压服，暖热的温度顺着手掌钻进每一个细微的毛孔。

伯爵一向不喜人亲近，私密的空间更是从不允许外人进入，只有自小养在身边的张艺兴拥有进入房间的唯一权力，服侍伯爵起居的任务，自然落到了养子身上。

量身裁剪的军装将身形勾勒得更加挺拔，伯爵站在穿衣镜前，自鼻尖深深地吸入一口冷气，将身下的一股燥热强行压了下去。接连七日，他每晚都会梦见那天在大殿发生的场景，以往尚能凭借意志力将自己从这些荒唐的梦境中拔出，而今日，或许是因为张艺兴回到身边的缘故，源于养子身体上的特殊青草气息仿佛一只无形的手，将他死死地扣在欲望的深渊。

更衣间传来首饰盒盖子合紧的声音，张艺兴慌忙将流连于温热褥单上的手掌抽离开来。军靴踩在木地板上的声音由远及近，养子垂眸跪侍在床边，身上的鞭痕传来的痛楚时刻警醒他压抑脑海中的不伦场景。

“药浴记得按时泡。”

伯爵接过养子捧在头顶的法典，声音如往常那样平淡，直到脚步声消失在走廊尽头，养子才缓缓抬起头，发亮的眸光是此前从未有过的满足与兴奋。

“是，父亲。”

 

堂皇的正殿上跳动着烛火，厚重的法典在桌案上翻开，淡淡的油墨味道逸散在空气中，伯爵靠坐在王座的中央，荧薄的镜片上反射出一抹冷光。

“启禀殿下，第七黑袍使被杀害于廊桥之中，凶手目前已经查实。”

“哦？是谁？”

伯爵将手中的白羽笔重新插回墨水瓶，左手食指上银白的戒环沙沙地摩擦着皮肤。

“张艺兴。”

养子的名字从第九黑袍使的口中落出，伯爵眉尾挑起，眼里透出些戏谑。

空旷的大殿随即陷入一阵沉寂，一丝细微的风不知从何处悄然吹来，摇动了大殿正中最明亮的那盏烛火。

“这大殿建成多久了？”

“回殿下，两百年了。”

“这么久了，看来是该好好修葺一番，这墙壁都漏了风了。”

“是，殿下。”

”确定是他吗？“

伯爵突然的质疑让眼前的黑袍使愣了愣，一时摸不到伯爵内心的想法，脑海中开始忖度起来。

——不应当的，自己的情报来源从不出错，这次更是多次确认，张艺兴的的确确是在伯爵大人的命令下在刑殿受了整整七日的鞭刑，既是已经动用了这样的酷刑，便能够说明伯爵对这个养子的所作所为已经到了不愿容忍的地步，那么现在，就该是扫清障碍的最佳时刻。”

形势已经明朗，玖松开了紧握着黑袍前襟的双手，略微定了定气，“禀殿下，确定了。”

“知道了”，金丝边框的眼镜被轻轻推了推，重新架回到鼻梁最合适的位置，“下去吧。”

第九黑袍使对伯爵的反应很是意外，等到伯爵话音落下，不仅没有听令退下，反而诧异地抬头反望回去，“可是殿下，据法典，私自谋杀黑袍使是叛国重罪，应当……”

话音随着伯爵愈发冰冷的目光渐渐减弱，一颗心脏疯狂地跳动仿佛即将冲破胸膛的束缚，又好像是被一只巨大的手攥紧，扭曲，窒息。

第九黑袍使扑通一声跪在地上，膝盖从高处落在大理石砖面的痛楚被麻痹的神经阻隔，冷汗将黑袍打湿粘连在后背，纷乱的思绪在头脑中飞速地转，却怎么也整理不出来伯爵当下的反应究竟是出于何种缘由。

“什么时候轮到你做我的主了？”

“殿…殿下……”

“滚。”

第九黑袍使慌忙从地上爬起来，弓着身子退到正殿门口，沿着廊桥飞快地消失在尽头，连脚步声都谨慎地控制，生怕再一次无端惹怒了伯爵，手心的冷汗被抹蹭在黑袍的一摆，旋即又握紧了拳头，“不能再这样下去了”。

“呼——”

羊首的挂坠闪过一丝光芒，正殿中的景象随着第九黑袍使的离开消失在蒸汽氤氲的浴室。张艺兴缓缓从浴缸中站起身来，夹杂着草药味道的池水沿锋利的下颚线滴落，顺着肌肉线条汇聚在小腹下端的终点。

伯爵配制的药浴效果很好，短短几日，原本狰狞的伤口便好了大半，刚脱落的血痂下是新长出来的皮肉，在灯光下泛着淡淡的粉色。

张艺兴勾着唇角抓起毛巾将身上流淌的水珠吸净，不经意转头瞥见窗外光亮蜷缩到地平线以下。

天黑了。

灯盏光线开得很足，张艺兴到达房间时伯爵尚在翻看书籍，门锁被打开又落下的响动吸引读者的注意。同早上一样，熟悉又陌生的感觉让他稍有不安，直到养子乖顺的脸庞出现在近在咫尺的距离才使他心口空落落的感觉稍显缓和。

伯爵僵硬地收回放在养子身上的眼神，出于私心在药液里特别添加的过量草叶，让人闻起来像一株移动的薄荷，或者某种以薄荷为食的动物。清爽的味道使伯爵贪婪地深吸一口微凉的空气，在吐出时灼热了不少。

养子跪在地上仰面看着伯爵，小声在人耳边说了句。

“父亲，我来了。”

LAY自然地点头，破天荒予人回应，虽然仍旧一言不发，却让张艺兴隐隐感觉到不同，见到父亲细微的兴奋感有了发芽的势头。但他不是好了伤疤忘了痛的人，父亲的心思一向难猜，以前尚能凭借经验了解大半，如今被禁足七天，夹在两人中间这点若有似无的陌生感让他有些别扭。

张艺兴按照伯爵的入睡习惯摆将床铺整理妥帖，寒气随着没有关紧的窗户透入，把被面吹得冰凉，他起身试图把书桌旁的玻璃窗关好，眼神不由自主地借着间隙飘向端坐在灯盏下的伯爵，不料想正巧装上养父漆黑的瞳仁，捕捉到那缕还未来得及收回的柔和。

“咳……”气氛在刹那变得些许微妙，张艺兴干咳一声，打破了眼前不自然的平静，旋即伯爵的瞳海被响动震得泛起波澜，眉峰微皱卧蚕被脸颊肌肉顶起，狭长的眼睛充斥着不悦，不满的情绪不言而喻。

养子的思绪被突然的视线交换揉成了乱麻，先前存在于心中的一丝陌生感伴随着来自于父亲的温柔目光瞬间荡然无存。

父亲他还是在意我的，父亲……

眼前突然出现大殿伯爵斥退黑袍使的场景，张艺兴咬紧下唇遏制发自心底的颤抖，咽嗓被翻涌的情绪堵塞，嘴唇几次翁动试图寻找到什么词句，但到了唇边只发出几声蝴蝶翅膀扇动般大小的声音。

“父亲……我，您……”

“我不记得教过你说话吞吞吐吐。”

伯爵将手中的书籍合上，油墨味道随着书册闭合瞬间“嘭”的一声涌入鼻腔，和养子身上独特的气息交融在一起，令紧皱的眉头舒展几分。伯爵睨眼打量窗边的养子，一副慌张的样子和那日大殿里恶劣的模样完全不同，“果然是这样更令人舒心”，伯爵想到。

养子立在窗边，却对伯爵此刻脑海中的内容一概不知，满心都是今日殿上玖的话语，只以为因自己一时冲动杀了黑袍使，给父亲招致了麻烦。

“父亲，我杀了柒，第九黑袍使……”

“身上的伤还没痊愈就敢偷窥圣殿？”

张艺兴想要赶在伯爵开口前堵住他未出口的斥责，不料被后者冷言打断，下撇的唇角让他忆起养父几日前让他去领罚冷酷的模样，“咚”的闷响，身体乖顺地跪在羊绒地毯上，委屈地撅着嘴，睁大眼睛盯着伯爵。

“父亲。”

桌案的灯盏映在养子虹膜上像海岸边倒影的灯塔，伯爵盯着水光潋滟的眼眸，心中又是一软，转身走到床边坐下，指尖点点木质床柱，引着地上的人抬起脑袋。

“过来。”

张艺兴不敢怠慢，连忙起身凑到伯爵面前。

“转身，衣服脱掉。”

伯爵的话让张艺兴猛地一愣，萦绕在脑海中的疑惑让他显得有些犹豫，“父亲……？”

“要我给你脱吗？”

“不是，父亲。”

养子虽然心存疑惑，却还是乖顺地遵照父亲的命令转过身子，背对着伯爵，勾起自己的衣角，把后背袒露给身后的人。他从未亲眼看过自己背上的伤口，也从未在意，只是当下，将这片狰狞的印记全然暴露在伯爵眼下，让他有些慌乱，又隐隐存了几分期待。

养子身体细微的颤动没有逃过那双敏锐的眼睛，脚步声从床侧响到窗边，泻着寒风的窗子终于被阖上，只是伯爵不知，这副身子发抖的原因并不是因为过低的温度。

视线所不及之处，张艺兴听见床头柜拉开的声音，伯爵好像是从里面取出了什么东西，是教鞭吗？兴奋和未知让他的心跳加速起来，只是预想的疼痛没有如约而至，冰凉的触感在接触到皮肤的瞬间让他挺直身体。

“啧。”

身后传来不耐烦的抱怨，还不待他询问，手腕便突然被一股大力把他拉扯得失去重心，身体向坐在床沿的伯爵倒去。

LAY松开手，看着趴在自己腿上不知所措的养子，满意地勾起唇角，眼里的寒霜尽数褪去，暖得不像样，沉浸在狂喜中的张艺兴并不能看到父亲脸上的表情，只能顺从地伏在父亲怀里。尽管看上去很纤细，伯爵的大腿却并不骨感，恰到好处的肌肉让张艺兴觉得很舒服，一颗心在胸腔狂跳，几乎快要蹦到嗓子眼，但好像父亲要做的远不止如此。

指尖的薄茧沾满湿润的膏体在人后背游走，没有完全愈合的淡粉色伤痕在养子背上交错成奇异的纹路，愧疚感逐渐蔓延心智，伯爵手上的动作又放轻许多，涂抹的动作近乎于触摸。这药膏早在七日前就已经备下，只是迟迟没有送到主人的身边罢了，养子向来不甚疼惜自己的身体，即便是给了他，也定然不会老老实实地涂。

伤口生长的麻痒加之来自养父的抚摸让张艺兴几乎控制不了自己的欲望，他试探性摸上养父腿侧的敏感地带，背后的指尖微微一顿，随即继续在人背后滑动，空气中的安静默许了养子手中逾矩的行为。

得到准许的养子更加放肆，伯爵坐在身下的臀尖勉强逃过魔爪，但臀侧被挤压出浑圆的弧度却让作乱的手好一阵流连。

养子垂在身侧的手掌也不甘寂寞，贴上伯爵紧实的小腿上下抚弄，下面是骨节分明的脚踝，平日里会被长靴包裹住，只有休息放松的时候才会露在外面，张艺兴一寸寸感受着白皙的肌肤，呼吸越发急促。

伯爵亦被指尖和养子相触产生的电流惊住，黏腻的药膏恰好是白色，让初尝禁忌的他不禁联想到什么其他的东西。

伯爵纵容张艺兴的动作，却无法忽视内心被七日独处压下的欲望又开始失控地冒头，这点想入非非不是从眼下开始的，而是在张艺兴带着他专属的植物体香进门时，好戏就拉开了帷幕，但这一次他绝对不允许再让养子主宰所有感官。

药膏吸收很快，乳白的痕迹渐渐融合进皮下的粉红中，LAY俯身揽住张艺兴的脖子将人带到大床的中央，为了避免怀里人挣扎加剧伤势甚至用上了格斗的巧劲。

养子被压在身下，面色潮红，欲望把宽松睡裤顶起帐篷，眼前的景象转变太快，刚定神就看见养父剑眉下炽热的目光带着说不尽的深意，压抑已久的欲望被瞬间点燃。

张艺兴本能地挣扎，却被父亲扣住手腕，LAY的力气大得可怕，铁了心要夺回主导权。伯爵近乎于粗暴的动作让养子心中产生一种莫名的从属感，他乖顺地停下动作任由人把他侧翻过来抱在怀里，喉中滑出一声轻哼。腰间一轻，睡裤连同里面遮羞的布料被一同扯下。

原本雪白的身体尽数暴露在眼下，扭曲缠绕的鞭痕新旧交杂，让伯爵不禁皱了皱眉，手中的动作也立刻轻了几分——不，还不是时候。

“腿夹紧。”伯爵沙哑的声音在耳后响起，这并不像被插入前的步骤，但是养子还是照做，接着冰凉的东西被涂抹在腿根间，带着草本植物特有的气息——是刚才的药膏。养子马上就判断出来，随即坚硬发烫的性器便顺着滑腻挤入双腿，顿时被惊得一抖。

“夹紧。”

伯爵被养子双腿间的紧窒夹得更硬，他挺腰在人为制造的腔室中抽送起来，药膏被摩擦产生的高温融成液体濡湿两人身下的床褥，啧啧的水渍声在肉体撞击声中穿插。

养父的每一次挺入都能触碰到养子勃起的性器，根部的摩擦引发更深的敏感，顶端吐露出透明的爱液。但这点刺激对于养子来说还远远不够。

“父亲……”

肉欲交织的乐章中突然闯进养子的低喊，这点声音像奶猫一样在伯爵心头抓了一道，本来带点报复意味故意不去触碰养子的性器，却还是耐不住他开口求饶。伯爵握住养子，用自渎的手法替他撸动，偶尔拇指在顶端摩擦揩过，便让人颤抖得快夹不紧腿。

伯爵腰胯抽插的频率越来越快，怀里的张艺兴抖得越发激烈，几乎是同时，两人腰间一麻，快感全部汇集于一点，LAY挺着腰在养子腿间射出来，张艺兴没压住鼻息，诱人的呻吟顷刻溢满房间。

“嗯……”

伯爵松开手，养子转身环住LAY的脖颈，不知疲倦地亲吻他袒露的胸膛和喉结，白天和政客的兵刃相接，加之方才激烈的性事，疲惫感瞬间翻涌而来，身体上汗液的粘连的黏腻让他略微不适。伯爵推开养子，起身走进浴室，并将隔门落锁，他不保证自己能在养子赤裸的诱惑下还能保持理智，却没有注意到留在身后的养子眼中的些许不满。

简单冲洗完毕后，养子意料中地还待在房间里，被揉得褶皱不堪的衣服已经穿上，亵裤也好好包裹住隐私部位，正靠在墙边套自己松垮垮的丝质睡裤，两腿间的嫩肉被摩擦得发红，到现在都没有消退，被精液弄脏的被单被拆下换上新的，还带点养子身上的植物的味道。

张艺兴低着头走到门边正欲离开，正巧赶上伯爵从浴室出来，“父亲早些休息，我先告退了。”

或是不满养子耍小脾气的态度，也可能因为心里其他什么东西作祟，伯爵开口，“过来。”

养子不甚情愿地挪到伯爵身边，腰上却猛地一紧，等反应过来，口腔中的软舌已经同父亲交裹在一起。爱液伴随着情欲纠缠，伯爵的十指插进养子蓬松卷曲的头发中间，指尖还能感受到由于方才的性事埋藏在发根间的汗水。

伯爵的双手疼惜地流连在养子的后背，末了霸道地在人下唇印下一枚齿痕，随即立马把人放开背对着养子往床铺走去。

“好好养伤，不要留疤。”

养子被伯爵接二连三的温柔扰乱了神智，嘴唇勾起的弧度太大以至于语调上扬。

“好的父亲。”

只是转身在关门的瞬间，他听到门后传来轻飘飘的一句算不上有力的补充。

“我不喜欢残次品……”

 

一连多日，张艺兴借着动作不便，每晚都央伯爵亲自为自己上药，药膏配合着先前特制的药浴，不过数日功夫，伤口尽数痊愈，就连疤痕也未曾留下半分。反倒是这频繁的亲密接触，让两人的关系又亲近了许多。

前晚上完药后，张艺兴甚至转头抱住伯爵的腰轻声撒了个娇，直到吮够了父亲身上的气味之后才不情不愿地松手，对上那双黑眸时捕捉到的也不是从前那样的冰冷，而是一丝淡淡的宠溺。

张艺兴将兜帽轻轻地盖在头顶，往伯爵的房间走去。

既然不能完全拥有，那就彻底臣服。

二楼的门廊一片漆黑，木门“吱呀”一声撕开了夜晚的沉静。

父亲的房间竟然没有人？

多年的服侍，张艺兴深知伯爵的日常习惯，像今日这样深夜还不在卧室的情形，好像还是头一回出现。

羊首挂坠在黑暗中亮起，白天发生在正殿中的景象一幕幕出现在养子面前——

“殿下多日辛劳，身边也缺几个服侍殿下的人……”

“这是臣下亲自调教的，还算顺心，殿下您看……”

那人长得的确不赖，细腰翘臀。连躬身行礼都散发出尤物的风韵。。张艺兴死死盯着光幕，心下有些难以言喻的哽塞。

“留着吧。”伯爵的话一字一句地叩击在张艺兴的耳膜，将脑海中那根理智的弦一丝一毫得绷到最紧。

然后毫不留情地挑断——

画面的最后一段，便是伯爵领着人进了偏殿的一间房间。

羊首瞳孔位置的光亮在一瞬间达到顶峰，画面最后父亲的背影在脑海中无休止地重复，一双拳头砸在身旁的墙壁上，喷张的血脉在脖颈间涨得通红。

父亲，父亲……

他是我的，我一个人的。

纷乱的思绪在张艺兴脑海中冲撞，织绕成一团团乱麻。张艺兴想不通，明明之前受伤的时候父亲对他还是那么的温柔，为什么转眼就走进了别人的房间？

纷乱的思绪在脑海中缠绕，整理不出任何的头绪，只能从中胡乱地索引。受伤？难道是因为受伤？是这样的吧，好像只有受伤父亲才会心疼自己，如今伤好了，父亲的态度才会转变，既然如此……

父亲再多疼惜我一些吧……

夜风顺着走廊尽头的窗子钻进来，隐藏在黑色兜帽底下的发梢轻轻颤动了两下，萤蓝的光芒散尽，数份印盖着鲜红“加急”的文件被一一敛进抽匣，张艺兴的身影随即消失在黑暗当中。

入夜的山风如同锋利的刀刃，割得脸颊发疼，张艺兴立在山顶，身上的黑袍猎猎作响，羊首挂坠的荧光越发明亮，抬头，冰冷的瞳仁里只有杀意。

“就是你在给我父亲惹麻烦？”

天边刚刚泛起一丝银白，庭院中的冬青被水汽覆上一层寒霜，冬天快要来了。

偏殿的门在晨光中被推开，暖红的灯光顺着缝隙倾泻出来，侯在一旁的仆人瞥见了伯爵的身影，赶忙迎接上来。

“去给他找个大夫瞧瞧。”伯爵接过仆人递来的热毛巾，攥在掌心的温度让他不自觉皱了皱眉，“太烫。”

“对…对不起殿下，我再给您换一块…”

“不用了”，伯爵将毛巾扔回仆人手中的托盘，早起的不顺心加之前夜的劳累让人有些不耐烦，手心传来的不适温度好像提醒了伯爵什么，“张艺兴呢？”

“回殿下，兴殿下昨晚深夜独自出去了，谁也不让跟着…只是交代了今早来您这……”仆人察觉到伯爵眼眶中流露出来的阴郁，心下暗道不好，却只能硬着头皮解释，“本…本来想向您禀报的，但是昨晚您……”

“放肆。”向前踱步的伯爵猛然回头，眼神锐利冷锋般甩去。

“人现在在哪？”

“好像是去了圣山方向。”

圣山——这两个字对于伯爵来说并不陌生，近几日常常跳窜于自己眼前。底下人来报，圣山最近出没凶兽，四处为非作歹伤了不少人

“告诉黑袍使，有事明日再议。”伯爵换了常服从殿内匆忙赶出来，带着一行人往圣山方奔袭。

晨间的草地上裹杂着冰霜，落在裤脚，转眼又在体温的烘托下化成水，贴附在身体上，冰凉得难受。随行而来的侍从在伯爵的吩咐下四散开来，在这座仍然被晨雾笼罩的神秘山宇间仔细地寻找。

冰凉的晨风在山顶肆虐，伯爵摩挲着左手食指上的戒环，略微眯起的双眼眸色混沌，似是在犹豫着什么。半晌，漆黑的瞳仁终于恢复了往日的澄明，精致的戒环从指尖取下，被掌心托送到伯爵的面前，随即亮起一道光芒。

圣山周围的场景在戒指营造的场景中飞速飘过，伯爵的视线紧盯在其中，随着一幕幕迅速变换的场景仔细搜寻，终于在山坳下的一条溪流边发现了那个熟悉的身影。

悬空的戒环被重新收回套上指尖，伯爵的胸腔随即传来一阵沉闷的窒息感，脚下的步伐也随之有些踉跄。这戒指虽说是属于他的圣物，可他终究还是凡人，过度地使用不免要透支自己的身体，只是这次张艺兴没有留下半句话就孤身一人闯入圣山，直奔着这头肆虐的妖兽而来。

若是在平时，伯爵对养子的胡闹行为定然不会加以理会，只不过昨日……伯爵整理了一番脚下的步伐，加快了行进的速度。不知道昨日大殿中的情景养子看到了多少，甚至不和他提起半句就不管不顾地孤身一人往险境中跳。

所以在他眼里自己就这样博爱？

山底的溪流仍旧轻悄地流淌，偶然浮过几块漂浮在水面的冰碴，伯爵一路赶来，裤脚上粘连的寒霜在体温的烘托下将布料濡湿，冰凉地贴在小腿。溪边是嶙峋的石滩，养子就这样晕倒在一旁。

伯爵上前将养子搂进怀里，唇瓣因为失血过多而苍白，在寒冷的温度下战栗发抖。兴许是感觉到了熟悉的气息带来的安全感，养子无意识地瑟缩着身体往伯爵的怀里钻，口中支吾着简短的字语。

伯爵拦腰抱起养子，却没想到碰上了养子腰上深可见骨的伤口，引得怀中人因为剧痛而直接从昏厥的状态中清醒来，嘴角扯出一声极痛苦的嘶号。

伯爵见状赶忙调整了怀抱养子的姿势，在周边搜索的黑袍使听见动静闻声赶来，却被伯爵摆手屏退在一旁，不敢上前插手。伯爵搂着养子上下仔细查看了一圈身上的伤势，好在伤口不多，只有零星几处，然而伤势却十分严峻，尤其是后腰上的那块，仍然在汩汩地冒着鲜血。

伯爵将养子背在肩上，脚下步伐极快，耳边是养子一声声轻微的呢喃，“父亲，父亲……疼，父亲，不要别人……父亲……”游丝般的气息扑打在伯爵耳畔。

一边是出于养子的恣意妄为而压抑在胸腔中的愤怒，另一边，则是因为自己的思虑不够周全让养子平白受了这无谓的上而带来的愧疚，两种情感交织糅杂在一起，最终随着养子在痛苦边缘的几句父亲而陡然消失，只剩下满心的心疼和懊恼。

伯爵带着养子很快回到了殿内，脚步刚踏进房间，后脚黑袍使就跟进来禀报，圣山的野兽已经重伤，询问伯爵接下来应当如何处置。

“捆回来，我要亲自处置这个畜生。”

伯爵卧房中的温度让养子脸上回暖了几分血色，伯爵一面替养子检查着伤势，一面着人配药，给养子疗伤。

身上的衣物已经被凝固的血污粘黏在伤口上没办法脱下，只能将布料一片片剪开，伯爵抱着养子缓缓坐进盛放着药水的浴缸，仔细地替养子清理着身体。

最深的伤口因为血肉外翻将布料牢牢凝固在皮肤上，每剥落下一小块布料，都会招致养子因为疼痛引发的啜泣。撕裂般的痛感随着张艺兴此刻脆弱的神智撕咬着伯爵的内心，正当伯爵紧皱着眉头心痛不已时，门口却传来不合时宜的叩门声。

“什么事？”冰冷的语气在空气中显得不耐烦，门口的人不禁往后退了一步。

“殿下，偏殿的那位想要见您，说是……伤口疼。”

“伤口疼就去找医生，见我干什么？”

伯爵这边话音落下，手中的动作快准狠地将一片深嵌在伤口中的衣料碎片剥离下来，怀中的养子顿时身体一软，喘着粗气歪在伯爵身上，“父亲……疼……”

“不怕，我在呢。”

 

\- TBC -


	3. 烙印

辰星映缀下的天幕泛着深邃的藏青，将夜笼罩得更加安静。立在廊边的两排火烛跳动着橘红色的光，在黑暗中烫出两排整齐的孔，漏出远方传来的清脆跫音。

 

**_ 疲惫。 _ **

 

半晌，一双漆黑的军靴停在了走廊尽头，门轴吱呀转动的声音将暗夜彻底撕开，明亮的灯光争先恐后地从房间中倾泻而出，包裹住门口安静矗立的身影。

 

“父亲。”

 

“嗯。”伯爵的视线扫过跪立在门口的养子头顶，蓬松的卷发被潮气凝结成绺，水珠顺着额前的碎发滴落在张艺兴膝前，洇出几枚深色的梅瓣。张艺兴双手覆上伯爵的靴筒，微一发力，就将两只还泛着淡淡体温的靴子从伯爵身上褪了下来。伯爵踩上面前摆放的长绒拖鞋，顺手将刚刚脱下来的外套搭在张艺兴肩膀上，径直迈进了浴室。

 

冰凉的金属勋章落在张艺兴肩头，叮当地触碰着伤口下新生的淡粉色肌肤，透着刺痛的瘙痒感。直到伯爵的身影消失在浴室门口，张艺兴才缓缓起身，将勋章一个个取下摆进衣帽间的抽格里，又重新将军装熨烫整齐，靴底的污渍清理干净，转而推开了那扇并未合拢的门。

 

雪白的雾气从水面升腾起来，逸散在不大的空间里，伯爵合眼靠在浴缸边缘，金丝的眼镜上已经被水汽凝出了一层白雾。张艺兴跪立半晌，仍未见到伯爵有什么动作，反倒是听到了几声略沉重的呼吸声。

 

“父亲？”见伯爵并未回应自己的轻声试探，张艺兴半跪着向前凑了凑，只见伯爵枕着浴缸边缘的瓷枕，胸膛浸在水下随着呼吸均匀地上下起伏，在水面摇起轻微的波纹。

 

**_ 竟然，睡着了？ _ **

 

想到平日威严的父亲竟然会在洗澡的时候睡着，张艺兴不禁咬着下唇轻轻扬了扬嘴角。或许是因为白天的政务过于繁忙，伯爵甚至还没来得及在池水中打出泡沫，就在热气的舒缓下失去了意识。张艺兴凝神望着透明池水下被烫得淡红的光洁身体，抬手从架子上取下一个浴花，替伯爵擦洗起来。

 

伯爵素来勤于政务，却也从未耽误过锻炼，流畅的肌肉线条此刻在眼下一览无余，张艺兴甚至能够清晰地看到伯爵脚背上的血管在热气的蒸腾下鼓胀起来，泛着淡青色，将皮肤衬得更加透白。

 

Lay的安静无意间助长了张艺兴的胆量，他扔下了手中的浴花，直接将乳白色的浴液挤在了手心。糅杂的植物香气很快从掌间飘散开来，张艺兴的双手从伯爵的双乳顺着腰线滑下，腰侧结实的肌肉在放松状态下有紧致软弹的触感，臀尖和大腿处却又柔和许多。张艺兴仔细冲洗着覆在伯爵身上的这层温滑薄膜，却在视线对上伯爵脸颊时略微有些愣怔。

 

伯爵平日素以威严示人，金属镜框下的眉目也皆是严肃和冷漠，现在睡梦中的伯爵敛起凌厉的眸光，只剩下浓密的眼睫随着呼吸轻轻地颤动，让人不知不觉凝神靠近。

 

热气蒸腾下的唇泛着晶莹的红色，张艺兴屏住呼吸向上贴去，狭小的浴室安静得仿佛只能听见张艺兴擂鼓一般的心跳，和因为动作被搅得哗啦作响的清脆水声。

 

“在干什么？”

 

耳畔猛然响起的声音打断了张艺兴前进的动作，随即跪立在旁的膝盖一软，整个人便跌进了浴缸当中。半满的池水因为突然增加的身影哗啦向外溢去，张艺兴慌乱之中只能伸手扣住旁边的浴缸边沿，却因为混杂着浴液的湿滑池水怎么也站不起来。

 

飞溅的水花钻进了张艺兴的口鼻，直到伯爵揽着腰将张艺兴从池水中捞出靠在浴缸边缘，张艺兴才缓缓平静下来。纯白的衬衣在池水的浸润下变成半透明的颜色，伯爵没有放开张艺兴腰上的手臂，只半跪在张艺兴身前居高临下地望着。

 

“胆子大了不少啊。”

 

“没有，父亲…”张艺兴慌乱地辩解，却因为伯爵镜片上的水雾看不清父亲神色，争辩的声音越发小了起来。

 

伯爵亦因迷蒙的镜片看不到养子的模样，便抬手将镜框摘了下来，扔在一旁的矮架上。眼前的世界重归清明，只看见养子发尖的水滴落在扇叶般的睫毛上，忽闪抖动着滚进眼睛，张艺兴用力眨巴几下，这才看清萦绕在父亲眼中的浅浅笑意。

 

张艺兴僵直的身体在伯爵怀中逐渐柔软下来，伯爵的眼底倒映着张艺兴的狼狈模样，眉宇间尽是温柔。或许是父亲的怀抱过于温暖，让人在其中一不小心就失了神。

 

“气喘匀了？”

 

“啊？还，还没…哦不，喘匀…”

 

伯爵不再给养子再开口的机会，便伸出手指捏住下巴将人拉近，覆上一个温柔的吻。不知是来自浴液还是养子的草木气息，让张艺兴舒适地微眯起眼，眼底不自觉透露出来的些许眸光勾住那双湿漉漉的眼睛。伯爵看着怀中养子紧皱的眉头疏散开来，神情也从紧张过渡到安逸，再到沉迷，白日里堆积在心头的疲倦纷纷随着胸腔中淌过的暖流缓缓褪去。

 

见人享受得紧，伯爵勾着舌尖在人口腔戏弄地刮蹭，每当张艺兴要缠上来便收回躲开，如此反复了几次，怀中乖巧的养子也变得焦躁起来，勾着伯爵的脖颈发出幼狮一般不满的低哼。伯爵见状嗤笑开来，拍了拍手中的屁股，示意养子从浴缸中起身。

 

“水凉了，去洗洗，小心伤口。”

 

伯爵难得的温柔舒缓了张艺兴心中的阴沉，暖热的水流顺着花洒包裹在身上，将张艺兴对伯爵存的那一点怨怒也融化开来，张艺兴扯过一旁架子上伯爵留下的半湿浴巾，草草将身上的水珠沾了沾，深吸了一口其中的味道，才回到卧室中来。

 

床头的矮几上点着一盏小蜡烛，在桌案上摇曳，时而拉长时而一副要熄灭的模样，伯爵靠坐在床头，垂眸攥着一本卷宗，偌大的房间只有翻阅纸张和钢笔在纸页刮擦的“沙沙”声，安静得有些冷淡。

 

小腿上流下的成串水珠在地毯上洇出一道印记，张艺兴抬头偷瞄着卷宗后露着的半张脸，见人没有丝毫搭理的打算，大着胆子扯扯浴袍的边角，翻身躺到了伯爵另一侧的位置。伯爵身旁陷下一个柔软的浅坑，却依旧只是翻看那几页薄纸，多余的眼神也不给。

 

月前在圣山上留下的伤口已经生长出淡粉色的新肉，摩擦在床单上泛着隐约的瘙痒。张艺兴垂眸等待半晌，见伯爵仍在卷宗后圈点着什么，不满地环住伯爵的腰身贴得紧了些。养子将脸埋在伯爵腰侧，贪婪地吮吸着伯爵衣料上的气味，又仰脸望见眼前白皙皮肤包裹着筋腱鲜明的指节，不禁伸舌沿着虎口向拇指一路舔舐。

 

手背的麻痒引起了伯爵的注意，Lay合上笔帽将文件一并扔在床头，将食指放入养子口中，不算温柔地搅弄作乱的软舌。指尖在口腔轻按揉捏，指腹点上舌根时产生了剧烈的异物侵入感，张艺兴下意识想要阖嘴退开，头顶就传来了伯爵的指令。

 

“张嘴。”

 

严厉低哑的声音让张艺兴身子一抖，乖乖忍着口腔中的不适感，顺从地迎合着伯爵指尖的侵入。柔软的唇舌被逗弄得充血泛红，喉间卷起的不适感仿佛比深喉时的侵入还要强烈。伯爵被养子的轻哼勾得心痒，抽出手指压在唇瓣上，眉尾微挑，养子便会意将泛着水光的指节细细吮吸干净，伯爵满意地勾起唇角，抬手摸了摸张艺兴毛绒绒的头顶。

 

张艺兴得到了来自父亲的温柔抚慰，环住伯爵脖颈试图索取更多，却被按住肩头推开了些。伯爵眼中的笑意不减，把床头的卷宗递到人手里，声音柔和，可内容却让张艺兴动作一滞。

 

“今天我不在的时候，都干了什么？”

 

“没干什么…”张艺兴的声音在面前摊开的几张松草纸前愈发低微，虽是野兽，但在伯爵的教育下也依稀认得几个字，面前的记录，俨然是他今日的行踪报告。

 

“亲自选了老师让你跟着学，不学，是都会了？那来念念，这张纸上都写了什么？”

 

“父亲…”

 

“念。”伯爵突然变冷的神色让张艺兴终于意识到这并不是父亲同他的睡前游戏，只得捏起面前的纸张怯懦着开口。

 

“晨起于偏殿停留一时半刻…午后三刻，师父布置读书功课，辅以摹字练习，殿下…殿下…”

 

“念下去。”

 

“殿下…读书一刻不足，师父以理服之，殿下言…”张艺兴求饶地蹭了蹭伯爵的手背，下唇被啮在齿关轻微颤抖，伯爵却没有丝毫心软的意思，张艺兴只得硬着头皮继续，“我不练字，我练拳。”

 

伯爵的声音落在张艺兴耳畔，“让你练字，你说要练拳，还将师父捆了丢在后院。这样大逆不道的事情是我教你的？”

 

“父亲，我错了。”张艺兴不敢犹豫，忙从床上翻身爬下，挺直腰背跪在绒毯上，没来得及整理的衣袍不做遮掩地把布满伤痕的胸口袒露在空气中，数日前纵横交错的狰狞伤口已经变成一道道肉粉色纹路，随着养子瑟缩的身体微微颤抖。

 

伯爵合拢四指拍了拍大腿外侧，养子没有犹豫，起身从旁边的柜子中叼出伯爵惯用的软鞭，膝行直床边放在伯爵手心，再翘起后腰趴伏在伯爵面前。

 

父亲拿软鞭抽打后背，依例为十鞭，每两道鞭痕交错，张艺兴阖眼咬紧牙关，心里暗自思忖，直到一记响亮的巴掌落到臀尖，不由生出半分错愕。伯爵仿佛窥见了养子心底的讶异，却无意解释，反而将软鞭撇至一边，暗红色的蛇纹鞭柄就这样横陈在张艺兴眼前。

 

和软鞭击打立刻撕咬身体的锐利痛感不同，掌掴的钝痛是慢慢从身体底层浮现上来的。伯爵的巴掌“啪啪”落在臀部的软肉上，五指掌印在白皙的臀肉上从淡粉转为殷红，半透明的红肿皮肤底层透出细碎的血珠，仿佛下一秒就会洇出皮肤，湿润伯爵掌间的手纹。张艺兴屏息伏在伯爵膝上，烧灼的火辣痛感湿润了眼眶，可从父亲手上传来的熟悉触感又显得太过温存，尤其是当伯爵腿间欲望逐渐升腾，一种奇异的归属感让张艺兴感到前所未有的满足。就像是上古时期献祭诸神时吟唱的神秘颂歌，张艺兴保持着后臀高挺的跪伏姿势，字句清晰地报下惩罚数量。

 

“十…我错了…谢谢父亲…”

 

“错在哪里？”

 

“错在…不该顶撞老师…不该擅自去偏…啊！”防备之外的巴掌叠加在原本红肿的臀肉之上，让张艺兴几乎痛得弹了起来。

 

“不知悔改，是想接着打吗？”伯爵冷眼对上张艺兴的眸光，收回摩挲在腰臀处的手掌，转而操起一直摆放在张艺兴面前的软鞭。

 

如果说掌掴是带有情欲意味的责怪，那么在掌掴之后施加的软鞭，就只是没有任何情感意味的严厉惩罚。不仅因为锐利的鞭锋会直接破开充血脆弱的肌肤，更因为鞭子落下的地方不会再带有父亲手心的温度。张艺兴原本不惧伯爵的惩罚，可一旦想到父亲会因为自己的过错而失望愤怒，心底的惊慌就不受控制地彻底爆发出来。

 

“不是，不是的父亲，是…是我，我不该忤逆父亲的命令…”张艺兴僵直着身体，手心渗出的冷汗早就将紧攥的床单洇湿。伯爵感受到了张艺兴轻微啜泣的起伏，叹了口气将养子从腿上捞起抱在怀里。细雨般的吻落在张艺兴眼睫，伯爵尝到舌尖一抹咸涩的味道，语气逐渐和缓下来，“这么害怕鞭子？”

 

张艺兴得到了伯爵的怀抱，贪婪地抓紧Lay胸前的浴袍，将脸埋在伯爵颈窝。掌掴的动作需要控制手臂的力气，加上一直在膝弯牢牢架着张艺兴的身体，伯爵身上附着一层薄薄的热汗，张艺兴抓着伯爵的腰在父亲潮热的的身体上瑟缩，“不是害怕鞭子，是…害怕父亲失望。”

 

伯爵闻言瞳孔瞬时一缩，仿佛又看到了那个刚刚成年就独自钻进圣山野猎想要跟父亲证明自己的小羊，抬手将张艺兴脸颊上的泪珠一一拭去，深沉的眸光直透过张艺兴的瞳孔，印在张艺兴的心上。

 

“你是伯爵之子，除了我，你不用对任何人抱歉，你是我的，你只需要听我的话，要乖，明白吗？”

 

“是，父亲。”张艺兴半仰在伯爵臂弯当中，手臂略微用力凑上前去，在伯爵唇角轻轻啄弄，唇齿交缠泄出温软的呢喃，“父亲，我是您的…”

 

半仰姿势下的吻并没有持续多久，红肿肉瓣的痛感就因为挤压的动作成倍增加，伯爵见状便将人从怀里放了出来，轻轻拍了拍手底的软肉，“去收拾一下，睡觉。”

 

张艺兴从伯爵身上爬起，敛了床头散落的几张纸，恨恨地在手中团成球丢进竹筒当中，如若不是告密的随使，父亲根本不会这样惩罚自己。松草纸揉捏的声响自然没有逃过伯爵的耳朵，反倒是张艺兴一脸气鼓鼓的模样激起了伯爵心中一丁点顽劣的心思。

 

“朝着纸页撒火，看来心中还是不服？”

 

“不是父亲，纸…团成球才好处理。”

 

“机密文件，我什么时候让你扔了？”

 

“可是…”张艺兴并没有察觉伯爵的挑逗，扪心奇怪，明明只是白天自己的行踪而已，算不得什么机密，为什么父亲会这样重视，难道不仅仅因为将老师捆了这一件事？那就只能…是因为自己私自去了偏殿吧…想到偏殿里住着的那个人，张艺兴原本柔和的目光霎时浸透出两分凶狠的颜色。

 

张艺兴垂头走回床边，惩罚过后的臀肉经过缓和痛感已经不再明显，只剩下通红的颜色随着身体血液的流通均匀遍布在臀峰之上，犹如一颗熟透的蜜桃，泛着丝丝缕缕的香甜。伯爵察觉到安静趴伏在床边的养子神情间的异常，“在想什么？”

 

“没有，父亲。”数日前伯爵在大殿留下男宠的画面重新涌入张艺兴脑海，愤恨的血液在胸膛横冲直撞，甚至比方才的惩罚带来的痛苦还要强烈。

 

“那今日，是白管教了。”

 

“不，不是，父亲。”

 

“那有什么想法，说。”

 

“我该听父亲的话，不该擅自闯入偏殿，惹父亲生气…”

 

偏殿？伯爵微微眯了眯眼，总算抓到了张艺兴这一月来举止反常的症结所在，原来，是对偏殿里那个人耿耿于怀。云开月明之余，伯爵心中却是有些不满，一连放纵张艺兴多日赖在自己的卧室，竟然还会在心里偷偷存着这样的想法，当真是头养不熟的野物。

 

“你确实不该到那去。除了偏殿，还有没有别的？”

 

“没有了…”张艺兴的声音低低地埋在枕头上，反扑回来的热气捂得整个人都有些木讷，伯爵俯身含上养子的耳垂，低沉的嗓音适时地在一旁提醒，“想想方才说了什么，比如，谁才是你的主人？”

 

“父亲…是我的主人…”

 

伯爵微笑着起身，膝盖顶在养子双腿之间，取过方才放在床头的钢笔，威严的声音像是宣告，又像是笔尖落在身体上的印记——

 

**“Your body is under my control, your will is driven by my demand, you are my possession, you belong to me.”**

 

金属的笔尖刚落下有冰凉的触觉，却会随着笔画的移动在身上留下极细的刮擦感，覆盖在原本肿痛的肉瓣上，将瘙痒与刺痛的矛盾触感推入身体最深处。炭黑色的字体末尾留下了好看的拉花，正是伯爵习惯的笔迹，哑光的乌色痕迹铺在殷红的彩晕之上，与张艺兴白皙的身体形成了极鲜明的对比，伯爵居高临下地望着身下的作品，一种前所未有的强烈占有欲突然吞噬而来。

 

**_ 真是，一刻也不想再等下去了。 _ **

 

不想他再因为无知的危机感产生对自己的怀疑，不想他整日因为猜测而战战兢兢，不想让他长大进入别人的视线…

 

他是我的，只能是我的…

 

伯爵起身从书房拿出一个托盘，不等张艺兴疑问，一个冰凉的金属圆球就被塞进了张艺兴口中。皮质的绳结在后脑处扣紧，随即一条黑色的丝绸缎带便将眼前的光线全部阻隔开来。突如其来的黑暗让人挣扎着有些不安，伯爵分跨在张艺兴腰侧，俯身一路从脊背舔舐到脖颈，再到柔软的耳垂，夹杂着欲望的声音有些沙哑，却拥有让人定心的强大魔力。

 

耳畔的摩擦感让张艺兴的身体软成了一滩温暖的水，围绕着伯爵的声音缓慢地流淌，“本来想等到你的伤恢复，可是我不想再等了。”清脆的金属碰撞声音在头顶响起，一副银亮的手铐固定在张艺兴手腕，中间的绳索在床头的立杆上结实地缠绕了两圈，“可能会有一些疼，但这不是惩罚，是爸爸的愿望。相信我，好不好？”

 

细密的吻落在肩颈处，配合着伯爵温柔的嗓音，张艺兴很快将身体完全打开，用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭伯爵的唇峰，呜咽着点头。伯爵得到了养子的回应，落下的亲吻变得凶猛，张艺兴在安抚之下呼吸逐渐粗重起来，一颗跳动的圆球就这样被挤进了水淋淋的后穴当中。

 

敏感处被揉搓挤压的战栗很快麻痹了身体上的痛觉， 冰凉的酒精棉球擦过身体刺激着神经引发不自主的瑟缩，伯爵轻轻拍打着养子的后背，等到酒精挥发殆尽，才取出一枚泛着银光的细针。

 

细锥型的银针尾端是一个水滴形的墨囊，盛装着半管黑色的骨炭染料，伯爵轻轻抚摸着张艺兴画满黑色纹路的腰窝，着力刺了下去。银针进入身体的痛觉让张艺兴猛地一弹，两瓣臀肉也随之夹紧，被刺入的皮层立刻被染出一个黑色小点，伯爵将养子后穴的震动推上两分，等张艺兴身体重新柔软后，才刺下第二针。

 

连绵不断的酥麻感夹杂后臀跳动的肿痛撕咬着人的神经，伯爵持针的动作流畅而稳定，在道具的辅助下完美地将刺青带来的痛感降到了最低。

 

后腰处的布线繁复美丽，银针走过的肌肤不出意料地渗出殷红的血珠，和表面的黑色染料混合在一起。伯爵从托盘中取出一块冰丝软帕，将多余的液珠吸拭干净。冰凉的触感落在皮肤上有瞬时的镇痛效果，这是伯爵在一次又一次的尝试中，所找到的最完美的材质。

 

最后的消毒环节是无可避免的，冰凉的酒精顺着皮肤上的针孔渗入伤口，生生在养子背后激出一身的冷汗。张艺兴被强烈的痛感挤压出无法抑制的闷哼，齿关瞬时锁紧咬在了伯爵先前放置在口中的金属球上。

 

身后肆虐的圆球被轻轻取出，口塞和眼罩也被一一解下，张艺兴缩在伯爵怀中迷蒙地睁开眼睛，眼前却仍是一片黑暗，还有伯爵手心传来的温度，“屋里亮，先闭一会眼睛。”

 

张艺兴的眼睫轻轻刮过伯爵掌心，如同一只幼小的蝴蝶扇动翅膀，卷起一股细微的气流。伯爵的手在养子背后轻柔地梳理，口中的话语也温柔到了极致，“好孩子，你做的很好。”

 

从黑暗中恢复过来的张艺兴不肯松开抓在伯爵肩膀的手，话语间带着浅浅的鼻音，“父亲，是什么时候会了纹身？”伯爵轻笑，将搭在张艺兴腿上的绒毯向上拉了拉，又小心避开身后的伤口，“一月前，你去圣山的前一晚。”

 

圣山，前晚，那岂不是…丝丝缕缕的线索终于在张艺兴心中连结成串，可摆在眼前的事实却幸福得让人不敢相信，“那偏殿里…”

 

“拿来练手的东西罢了，也值得你这么上心？”

 

一夜的秋风未紧，伯爵身上的气息将张艺兴紧密包裹起来，柔和了遍布在身上的痛楚，一觉下来竟也睡得安稳异常。

 

张艺兴依例在第七声晨钟敲响的时候起床，跪侍着等待伯爵转醒。窗风透进来的风有些许凉意，但床边裸露的身体依旧挺立得笔直，露出腰下已经褪去红肿的纹样和臀尖两团粉色云团。

 

伯爵睁眼的第一道光景，便是眼下这副模样。

 

顾及到养子身上的伤口，伯爵强行将翻涌的欲火压制下去，径直走去洗漱整理。隔间传来衣物铺展抖动的声响，张艺兴将床单上的最后一丝褶皱抚平，走进了伯爵的更衣室。

 

落地的穿衣镜将养子的身体完完全全投映下来，张艺兴伸手从伯爵手中接过腰封，环抱着伯爵身体搭上了背后的暗扣。

 

这是张艺兴第一次和伯爵一起出现在更衣室，更是他第一次亲手为伯爵打理晨起的衣束，挺括的军装从里到外散发着一丝冰冷的意味，却让张艺兴不由自主地在衣料上流连。

 

或许是养子的情动过于明显，伯爵抬腕扣住身上作乱的双手将人按到镜前，拇指在腰侧的痕迹周围细细摩挲。张艺兴追随着伯爵的视线向镜子里望去，仔细分辨着那片仍旧泛红的皮肤上描画的复杂纹样。

 

是他最熟悉，每日都会见到的图案。

 

是，父亲的名字。

 

手写的字体与伯爵每日签署在文件上的样式别无二致，代表着伯爵作为权力者的掌控和认可，现在一般无二地出现在自己的身上，张艺兴钻进伯爵的怀抱，仰头轻蹭着父亲的下颌和脸颊，扬起的唇角和鼻尖的轻哼都不经意透出他此刻心情的兴奋。

 

“伤口还没有长好，不要闹，穿挂在衣架上的那套衣服，去书房等先生来，乖。”

 

“是，父亲。”张艺兴在伯爵唇角讨得一个安抚的轻吻，脸上的笑意直到伯爵的脚步声消失在走廊尽头才逐渐消失。

 

衣架上是一套纯白色的丝绵套衫，大抵也是伯爵精心挑选的材质，对创口没有丝毫的刺激。

 

距离下一次晨钟敲响还有三刻的光景，张艺兴松开扶上书房门把的手，转身往偏殿的方向走去。

 

 

 

－ TBC －

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我和皮老板第一次合作，两方写的都很开心，看文愉快，筹备后续ing——


End file.
